


Not So Subtle

by fandomsandxfiles



Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon compliant because Jack lives and you can fight me on that, F/M, Fluff, Peggysous Week 2020, Secret Relationship, set after 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/fandomsandxfiles
Summary: Jack’s a lot more observant than Peggy and Daniel think he is.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: Peggysous and Agent Carter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892692
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Peggysous Week 2020





	Not So Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Peggysous Week Day 2: 
> 
> Today's Flower: Morning Glory
> 
> Flower Meaning: Restricted Love
> 
> This is my favorite of the fics I wrote for Peggysous Week! It can also be found on my tumblr writing blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/).

They managed to compose themselves before they answered the phone, so that no one had to know that they had just been kissing senselessly in Daniel’s office chair moments before. Neither of them knew the SSR’s policy about dating in the workplace, as it never really came up before, but they figured best not to let any of the LA agents catch the chief making out with another agent. 

Daniel answered the phone as Peggy fixed her hair and dress. She had just finished checking her lipstick when Daniel hung up the phone, looking distressed. “Jack’s been shot,” he said immediately. 

“You’re serious?” Peggy couldn’t believe it. She half expected Jack to come walking through the door, complaining that they’re going to miss their flight (which she had just decided to cancel her ticket for) and trying to drag her to the airport. 

“Local PD just called, they found him on the floor of his hotel room with a gunshot wound to his chest. They rushed him to the emergency room, but they’re not sure if he’s going to make it,” Daniel said, grabbing his crutch off the hook. 

Wordlessly, they burst out into the SSR bullpen and rushed to the hospital, not even telling the other agents what happened. They didn’t speak again until they arrived at the hospital. Once they explained to the hospital staff that they were federal agents and Jack was one of their own, they were allowed to speak with a doctor about his condition. “Is he going to make it?” Peggy asked worriedly. 

“I honestly can’t say for sure,” the doctor said. “The surgery was successful, but Mr. Thompson is still unconscious from it. He is getting some treatment through an IV, but we cannot ignore the possibility that he simply might not wake up.” 

Peggy nodded in understanding and the two of them made their way back to the hospital waiting room, asking the nurse to inform them when they could go in and check on Jack. Daniel left to find a phone and inform the SSR of what happened, and Peggy sat in silence. When he returned, they were allowed to go sit in Jack’s room, even if he wasn’t awake. 

Peggy wasn’t even sure why her and Daniel were sitting in the room anyway. It was dark, Jack was lifeless and pale, and she didn’t want to accept what the most likely possibility was, that Jack was going to die. Daniel moved two chairs next to each other, and Peggy sat down, leaning her head to rest on Daniel’s shoulder. “We didn’t even get a chance to talk about what happened earlier,” Peggy said. 

“Jack just really likes being the center of attention apparently,” Daniel said quietly, smiling softly at her. 

“You’re definitely not wrong about that one,” Peggy said. “But I was raised not to speak ill of the … ill,” she added, faltering a bit. 

“I’m pretty sure the expression is ‘not to speak ill of the dead,’” Daniel said. “And Jack’s not dead, so I will continue to make fun of him if I wish.”

Peggy cracked a small smile at his remark, and reached to grasp Daniel’s hand. He leaned down slightly to kiss her on the lips. “Don’t let him hear you say that,” she said. 

“At this point, I kind of wish he did hear that, so he’d be awake.” 

That’s when they heard shifting coming from across the room, and both of them looked over to see Jack, very much awake, lifting his head slightly to stare at them. “Didn’t…” he croaked out, voice scratchy. “Didn’t know you were such a softie Sousa.” 

“You’re awake,” Peggy choked out, and Daniel got up to get the nurses. 

“You don’t seem too happy about it,” Jack joked. “Was I interrupting something between you and Sousa?”

Peggy didn’t get a chance to respond before Daniel returned to the room with an arsenal of doctors and nurses, and soon they were surrounding Jack. Peggy and Daniel stepped outside, in order to give them space. “Now are you glad he woke up?” Peggy asked jokingly. 

“Yeah, I am,” Daniel said. “Even if he knows my deepest secret: that we actually don’t hate him.” 

Peggy laughed. “I think he already knows that to be honest.” 

“Do we have to tell him about us?” Daniel asked. “I don’t really know the SSR’s policy on interoffice relationships, but I feel like we need to tell someone.” 

“And although Jack’s not a direct superior, he would be the candidate that makes the most sense,” Peggy said. “As much as I think it would be easier to hide it, we should probably tell someone.” 

The doctors left the room and the nurse informed Peggy and Daniel that they could go back into the room. Jack was looking slightly better, the color was starting to return to his skin and he was sitting up. And if they hadn’t already known that he’d been shot, it would be hard to guess why Jack was in the first place. “When can I get out of here?” he asked. 

“When the doctors discharge you,” Peggy said. 

Jack groaned. “Come on, you two aren’t going to break me out? I’ll go crazy in here!” 

“We very much cannot ‘break you out’ Jack,” Peggy said as she raised her eyebrows. “You need to heal.” 

“You’re no fun. You just don’t want to deal with me so you can jump each other’s bones in the office.” 

Peggy’s mouth dropped open. “Jack, what on earth is that supposed to mean?” 

Daniel finished her thought. “What Peggy means to say is how the hell did you come up with that?” 

Jack cracked a smile. “I woke up a little earlier than you think I did, idiots. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was you two swapping spit, before Sousa so nicely admitted that he wanted me to wake up. And Marge, you got all nervous when I asked you if I had interrupted something. As good of a spy you are, it’s easy to tell when you’re lying.” 

Peggy was speechless, she didn’t know what to say. “Well, I guess then we don’t have to tell you.” 

Daniel shifted slightly, and Jack shook his head at them. “What are you two so nervous about? You think I’m going to tell you that you can’t date because of office policy or something?” he laughed. “Look I don’t care what you two do as long as you can still work together.” 

Daniel was slightly pink with embarrassment, and Peggy let out a sigh of relief. “Thanks Jack,” she said. 

“And besides, even if there was some policy against it, I don’t think I could stop you two if I wanted to.” 

Both Daniel and Peggy laughed at that. “Yeah, you’re probably right,” Daniel said. Peggy turned and gave him a loving smile. 

Jack heaved a fake sigh after a few moments. “Alright we get it, you two are happy and in love, can you leave the guy with the hole in his abdomen alone now? He'd like to sleep.” 

Peggy rolled her eyes, knowing that Jack wasn’t going to let this one go anytime soon. But, as she took Daniel’s hand and looked into his eyes, she immediately decided that it was worth it. 

_ \- the end - _

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow’s Flower: Tulip
> 
> I’m not posting a fic tomorrow, but there will still be something from me for Peggysous Week on my main tumblr blog [@fandomsandxfiles](https://fandomsandxfiles.tumblr.com/).


End file.
